You Wish
by Cottinspriggy
Summary: It was unreal, he could get anything he wanted… anything at all. The pink haired girl sitting at his table frowned but he didn't seem to notice… he didn't seem to see that she had lost everything.. she was a slave to her own power


**YAY! Chapter one here I come!**

It was unreal, he could get anything he wanted… anything at all. The pink haired girl sitting at his table frowned but he didn't seem to notice… he didn't seem to see that she had lost everything.. she was a slave to her own power.

**You Wish**

It was another blissfully sunny day in Sunagakure. The bright sun blazed down on the people of Suna and reminded them that they lived in a desert. Most of the people who lived in Suna were accustomed to the heat and sand, and some even preferred it. One of these people was Sakura Haruno. A sharp witted girl with light pink hair and a pack of dynamite up her sleeve. Sakura had lived here all of her life, she came from an extremely long line who had also lived here. She had once tried to trace her ancestry back but eventually the records she found became so old and tattered she could barely read them. She guessed that her ancestors were some of the founders of this village. In any case, she loved it here, she loved to let the sun warmly sting her skin and let a handful of sand slip through her fingers. She also loved the people; she had been to other villages before and had seen how they operate. If they were larger, they were more spread out, no one seemed to know anyone but their own circle of friends, and if they were smaller, everyone was paranoid and secretive, keeping to themselves when travelers came. Here in Suna, everyone knew everyone else, and even though they had had run-ins with other villages in the past, they were able to put things behind them quickly and make peace. She loved it here.

"Ah… Sakura" the voice that had always remained void of emotion chimed in from behind her. She turned and smiled at Gaara, one of her closest friends. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled at her as he flashed a small smile at her for a brief second. His maroon colored hair clashing with the blue sky behind him.

"hello Gaara, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" she asked, he had been sent out by Suna Aademy on a solo mission early that morning. The school was not as large as the other villages, but it produced top class ninjas. She knew that Gaara had already completed the mission; she could see the state of his slightly tattered clothes and knew he had been fighting. It was not surprising that he would have completed a mission so early; he had broken almost all of the school records in his first three years, and continued to break them as he went along. She didn't know why she always asked him why he was here when she already knew the answer; she supposed it was because she enjoyed forcing him to talk when she knew it was one of his least favorite things to do.

"I already finished." He stated blankly "it was a simple mission really, I had to guard some rich woman from an old boyfriend for a few days while she prepared to move… I found it much simpler to just find this man and take him out of the equation.."

Sakura paused "you didn't kill him did you?" she asked, she knew Gaara very well, and she knew he had a violent streak in him, but her and several other friends had been able to wipe out most of it. However she was always aware that he could sometimes lose control.

He smiled softly and shook his tied "I tied him to a tree in her front yard, he wont be giving her any trouble."

Sakura smiled and shifted the bad in her hands "good boy" she teased.

Gaara walked her home, walking silently next to her as she chatted with passer-bys and random friends, some he knew, and some he didn't. All of the Suna Academy students lived in a complex of sorts, a small gated community will little condos for each student. Small one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen/living room. A comfortable space. Gaara was severed condos down but Sakura enjoyed the privacy. Once inside and alone, she unpacked her groceries, chopped them all up and threw them into a broth allowing it to simmer slowly. She sighed and went into her room and stretched out onto her bed. It had been a stressful day and she was glad to be alone with her thoughts.

Earlier that morning, before the sun had even risen, she felt an electric shock go through her. It wasn't painful, but it was enough to make her jump from her bed. She immediately began to sweat as fear filled her stomach. She knew the feeling, she had only felt it two times before in her life. The electric tingling surged through her and she gripped her skull praying to God that this wasn't happening. But it was and she knew it. A strange new feeling filled her, as if there was some part of her that had been moved somewhere far away. Then as quickly as it came, it was gone. The tingling surge left her and she felt nothing but her own pulse and the stinging of her eyes and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do but pray that her worst nightmare would not come true. She had always pitied her ancestors, pitied them because even though people rarely considered it… they were slaves.

An entire day had passed since then, and she began to feel a tingle of hope that perhaps nothing was going to happen after all. It had been an entire day, she was fine. She breathed in deep and sat up looking out her bedroom door and towards the kitchen, she could smell the soup and her mouth watered. She got up to walk into the kitchen when all of the sudden every single cell in her body lit on fire. She inhaled sharply, in too much shock to scream. She fell to the floor knocking over a lamp and a small table. The lamp shattered with a loud crash and the contents of the table spilled everywhere. A white light surrounded her and then… she was gone.

Sasuke Uchiha, at first glance seemed to be your typical gorgeous guy, and for the most part he was. Well… if you exclude the fact that he was one of two prodigies' of the elite Uchiha family and attending Konaha Training University at the top of his class. Sasuke knew that when people looked at him, their jaws dropped in amazement; he was after all, an Uchiha. All of them were borne exceptionally good looking, and exceptionally brilliant. His family was extremely weathly and Sasuke could treat himself to every first class item he wanted. An outsider would look in and see the perfect life and would turn green with envy. However Sasuke's life had been a little more than complex. After his brother became involved in what would be called the "bad crowd" his family looked to him as the one and only son. Going from _second best_, to _one and only_ was a strange transition and an unpleasant one at best.

Sasuke hated his brother, and resented his family for putting such a heavy burden on him. However there was some part of him, hidden deep inside that knew he had to do it, he had to be great. It was in his blood, he couldn't help it, he had to work hard every day and study every night. Sasuke was practically famous. His fame started when KTU offered him a full scholarship, this was not uncommon in the Uchiha family, Itachi was offered the same thing when he entered. Sasuke was sent on his first mission and completed it in record time, the mission was stupid, he barely remembered it. Something about some old hags cat going missing, but he had located it very quickly and ran back to the University, soaring over peoples rooftops with the mangy cat under his arm. People immedietly began talking about the new Uchiha boy and how maybe someday he would be as great as his brother. Then.. all hell broke loose when Itachi started getting into gangs, at first the family was able to keep it under wraps, hoping it was just a phase, but eventually he got into more serious groups, some that couldn't even be called something as simple as a gang, and word got out…

Itachi left Konaha and no one had seen him since.. people heard stories about the Uchiha boy joining a murderous group of elite ninja called the Akatsuki. At first, most people dismissed these stories as simple rumors, but eventually, people started dying and the stories suddenly seemed more real. The Uchiha family was disgraced and hid themselves in their compound for months. Then one day, a group of students from KTU were on a level two mission out on the outskirts of the village, it was supposed to be simple, but there were complications. The small group consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, a blonde boy named Naruto Uzumaki, and a teacher names Kakashi. Sasuke had often gotten stuck with the blonde as a partner and it irked him, but he dealt with it anyways. It was a simple retrieval mission, find a scroll, but they were attacked by a large group, and the two young boys were unprepared. The blonde was nearly killed but Kakashi saved him, and was in turn severely wounded. Sasuke still got chills when he remembered that day, the way Narutos skin began to boil and glow, the way his eyes turned red and his body began to form some sort of animal. Naruto devastated the area and the ninja who had attacked them were obliterated. Sasuke had almost been attacked by Naruto but he managed to calm him down and bring him back to his old self. The three of them walked home together, and Naruto's secret was out. Things immediately changed in Konaha. People avoided Naruto like the plague and hailed Sasuke. Calling him things like the "demon slayer".

Sasuke felt extremely guilt about Naruto, but even his extreme guilt could not hide how happy he was when his family came out of hiding. They were proud again. So from then on Sasuke was constantly in the papers, headlines like "Uchiha son completes mission in record timing" or "Uchiha Sasuke has done it again!" people loved him, even when he was cold and rude, people flocked after him. He was the star of KTU and the pride of the Konaha family. It was his fourth year at KTU and he had only one more to go, so he worked hard to make every mission even more successful than the one before it. And today, when missions were assigned, he was not surprised that his partner was Naruto Uzumaki. He could count on one hand the number of times he had been on a mission without him, but he didn't mind. Naruto was able to do most of the talking for him so Sasuke could remain quiet and observant, which he liked. Naruto had also improved, Kakashi had taken the two boys under his wing and trained them personally, and Naruto was constantly trying to beat Sasuke at everything he did, so he was improving quickly. Naruto was, although he would never say it out loud, Sasuke's best friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke sat at his kitchen table and scanned the scroll he and Naruto had been given. He sighed and handed it to Naruto who sat across the table. Naruto snatched it from him and read it quickly, Sasuke watched and Naruto nearly pressed his face to the paper.

Naruto paused as if he had finished.. then set the scroll down on the table and smoothed it out before rolling it back up. He placed his hand under his chin and nodded as if thinking. Sasuke smirked "so…?"

Naruto looked up at him, eyes wide "it's a good mission I think"

Sasuke sighed, "do you understand what we are supposed to do?"

Naruto nodded vigorously "yeah of course!" Sasuke groaned. Sasuke had learned long ago not to trust Naruto when he said he understood something.

"you don't really… do you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto flashed a big grin and scratched the back of his neck.

Sasuke sighed loudly and began to explain the mission in the simplest terms possible. "allright… basically some old man, a collector of rare things, was robbed… and he wants his stuff back... we have to go and get it… its pretty basic" he sighed folding the papers into neat squares. "this guy is pretty rich, and some of the stuff that was stolen was ancient, so we will need to be carefull"

Naruto nodded slowly "Oh… okay… so where is this stuff?"

"near sand country.. he lives in a big compound out on the outskirts, but the robbers are most likely hiding out in the desert somewhere..I contacted some people I know there and they said the most likely spot would be a sand rock cave just on their outskirts… that's not too far from here so we wont have to travel long..."

"How do you know the stuff is at this cave?"

"It's a bandit cave… and a trail was found leading right to it, so this mission shouldn't be a problem… Just go in, deal with some low class bandits and we're done."

Naruto grinned "sounds easy enough to me!"

And it was, they had knocked out almost all the bandits without even breaking a sweat. They broke into the main chamber, found a chest marked "most valuable" and took it to the collector. It had been so easy that Sasuke actually became a little annoyed.. this was supposed to be a level 4 mission.. it was almost classified at level 5, he supposed it was ranked so high because it was far from Konaha. However it all became clear when he saw the mans compound, his home was a castle, an oasis in the desert, a lush green palace. The man had obviously paid a great dead the have Konaha do this mission, and for them to make it top priority. He had hoped to blow off some steam by beating some bandits senseless… but fate would have it that he would be given the easiest mission possible. Naruto had taken a black marker and relabeled their mission scroll "Mission Impossibly Easy" Sasuke almost laughed when he saw it.

When the two walked inside they were awed by the many beautiful things that decorated the walls. Paintings, vases, weapons and jewelry. They carried the heavy chest into an office, where they were seated on a red leather couch. They sat in silence for a moment waiting for the owner of the chest.

After about a fifteen minute wait a tiny little man appeared through the doors, he wobbled into the room and smiled at them "Ah! My chest!" he held out his wrinkled hands as if to hug them but merely stared at the chest a moment before opening it. "Ah wonderful job! Not a thing is broken! How splendid!" he looked up at them through grey eyes. "Your payment will be sent immediately! But ah! I think you two deserve something special! How about some dinner!"

"Absolutely!" Naruto stood.

"No thank you…" Naruto frowned as Sasuke stood up next to him.

"I'm sorry but we really have to get going" he said politely.

The old man looked at Sasuke for a moment "ah all right… hmm… well I insist on at least giving you two a gift!" Sasuke sighed and Naruto ginned "I like this guy!" he whispered.

"Ah for you!" he pointed to Naruto "how about this lovely kunai?" He held out a silver kunai with carving on the sides "it's very old and has been made to be extremely fast and deadly! There is no other like it!" Naruto ginned "thanks pops!"

He chuckled and turned to Sasuke eyeing him for a moment "and you… what would you like?" Sasuke shrugged.

"hmm…" the old man stared for a moment and Sasuke stared back, he began to feel uncomfortable, he felt as if the old man could see his entire life.. as if all his troubles and sorrows were laid out on the floor in front of him. The old man nodded slowly and Sasuke shifted on his feet.

The old man hobbled over to the chest and knelt down next to it. "did you boys get a chance to look inside this chest?" he asked them. Both boys answered no, Naruto had wanted to peek inside but Sasuke had stopped him saying it was unprofessional, but now their curiosity overcame them and they walked closer. The old man pulled out several things, most of them were beautiful gems ranging from all different colors. Each gem had been individually wrapped in a red silk cloth. Then he pulled out two large scrolls and handed them to the boys who knelt down on the floor and carefully opened them. They were ancient, they contained illustrations of different types of Jutsu. Sasuke was amazed, even Naruto was able to understand how important these scrolls were. The man continued to pull things out, Sasuke was puzzled, the man was practically tossing them out of his was as if he was trying to get to something at the bottom of the chest. Sasuke and Naruto watched in horror as the man set aside priceless items as if they were junk. Then the old man yelled "Aha! Here she is!" his gnarled hands delicately lifted a wooden box about 6x6. He set it in his lap and sighed, "this is what I was really worried about.. it is my most prized possession… and I have spent most of my life protecting it, it is very special…" he looked up at Sasuke. The two boys leaned in closer, curious to see what was inside.

He opened the box with aged hands and pulled out a small white teapot. Immediately the room was filled with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. "here she is… the most valuable thing I possess..." Sasuke frowned in confusion, "I don't understand" he started. The old man smiled "As you can see… I am getting old.. and I will soon be unable to protect her… when she was stolen I was so afraid.. and ashamed of myself… I know now that I can no longer protect her.." he looked into Sasuke's eyes as if he was reading his soul "but you.. you are young and strong.. and perhaps you can help her… so I want to give this to you… it is very special to me and I beg you to take good care of it…"

Sasuke nodded slowly as he looked at it, for some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away, there were nearly invisible patterns hidden on the outside, small flowers and swirls of clouds… the man handed his the teapot and Sasuke almost gasped when he took it, it tingled in his hands, and his body thrummed with a strange energy. "Please do not abuse her" the old man said as he gazed at the teapot. Sasuke nodded awkwardly, inside he was sure that this man was insane.. but there was something strange about this thing, and when he glanced up, he could see a glass case where several other teapots were, each one was unique from the rest. The teapots in the case all had a large crack through them however, and were faded as if some of their color had faded away. Sasuke looked down at the one in his hands, it was in mint condition and glimmered a light shade of pink. The room was awkwardly silent and he could hear Naruto shifting awkwardly. Sasuke could still smell the cherry blossoms and he could even feel the warm liquid inside sloshing against the walls of the pot. He grasped the lid to lift it and see the tea inside, but it stuck. "the lid wont come off" he said. The old man nodded and said sadly "it never has…"

Sasuke looked up '_this guy is nutts…_' he thought.

Naruto burst out laughing "hahahahahhaha! Sasuke you got a dud for a teapot! Good thing you don't like tea huh?" he chuckled and shook the old mans hand "thanks a lot pops this thing is great!" he said, twirling his new blade between his fingers. The old man nodded and turned to Sasuke "well then farewell on your journey home… and take good care of that… it's the only one left in the world…" Sasuke nodded, his eyes never leaving the warm object in his hands.

The journey home was quick and they reached their apartments just before nightfall. Sasuke had immediately gone into his apartment, his stomach growling hungrily at him. He unpacked everything and made a quick dinner.

He had placed the tea pot on his counter, he avoided it at all turns, something about it felt off… as if it were alive.

Sasuke chuckled at the thought, it was a teapot not a person… he turned to face it, his whole apartment smelled like heavenly tea…

Stroking its side he felt the strange thrumming again and the warmth that had also been there before. "hmph…." He huffed and snatched a cup from his shelf. "well see what the hell is inside of you…" He lifted the pot and lowered its spout to the rim of his cup and sure enough, clear, green tinted tea flowed out. Sasuke stared in disbelief. He lifted the cup and smelled its contents. "Amazing…", that was he first word that came to mind. The second word was "what the fuck?" He slowly lifted the cup to his lips, pouring some of the sweet liquid onto his tong before gulping down the entire cup.

He gasped as he set the cup down, it was the most fantastic thing he had ever tasted! It was like a drug that took away all of his anger and problems…

He reached for the pot again but the heat was no longer there… the thrumming was gone and nothing came out of its spout. "What the hell?"

He shook it this time, almost demanding tea to come out… but nothing did.

"fucking old man…" he growled… this was probably some stupid joke…

He slammed the pot onto his counter and stormed into his room. He ripped off his shirt and slammed himself into his bed, growling angrily.

He stared out at the moon through his window and cursed the old man who gave him only enough of that wonderful tea for one miserable cup…

And then he fell into a dreamless sleep… filled only with the scent of cherry blossoms… and that wonderful tea…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was a furious banging at the door when Sasuke woke up. It took him a moment to process what he was hearing…

"Naruto…" he grumbled and crawled out of his warm bed.

What the hell did the dobe want now? Sasuke looked at his alarm clock. "What the fuck!"

12:00

Midnight exactly…

"that's it!" he yelled, he had had more than enough of Naruto for one day.

He threw on a shirt and stormed over to the front door. "You're a dead man you fucking idiot!"

He yanked open the door, his fist was raised and ready for anything… well almost anything…

Standing before him was a very angry looking girl with bright pink hair… "what the hell?" he mumbled eyeing her. She was wearing black sweatpants and a red sleeveless shirt with her arms folded across her chest. "um… hello?" he said unsurely.

She glared at him "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"um… yes"

For some reason this seemed to anger the girl "you drank the fucking tea didn't you?"

"wha-?" before he could finish she shoved past him into his apartment.

"H-Hey! What the hell?" he growled, closing the door so the entire complex didn't think he was insane.

"Where is it?" she demanded.

"Where is what? And who the hell are you?" he demanded right back. Sasuke was unaccustomed to girls talking to him like this, and it was a bit surprising, he wasn't quite sure how to react.

"where's the fucking tea pot?" she slammed her fist into the wall.

"what?" what the hell was going on?

She scanned the room and stopped in the direction of his kitchen. She frowned and stormed into the kitchen with Sasuke in hot pursuit. "here it is!" she snatched it up and held it to her face "Little fucker…" she mumbled. "excuse me?" Sasuke said. She glanced at him "that old man from sand country gave this to you didn't he?" Sasuke nodded dumbly "and who exactly are you?" he asked snatching the pot from her hands, he had after all promised to protect it.

"Sakura…" she mumbled, her eyes never leaving the pot that he had snatched from her hands.

Sasuke stared in silence. She smelled just like the tea… only stronger and more delicious. He frowned "what the hell do you want?"

She gave a dry laugh "I should be asking you that question…" she reached for the pot but he stepped out of reach. She sighed and rolled her eyes "give that to me.. I wont break it or anything.." he looked at her with a raised brow and said "No… I don't even know who the hell you are, and this was given to me to protect" he wasn't sure but there was something almost entertaining about this girl, she was so upset and distressed about this silly little teapot, her cheeks flushed red and Sasuke almost laughed. He could even hear her teeth grinding together.

She stared at him through apple green eyes. Her eyes were puffy and slightly pink.. had she been crying? "I really hate that old man…" she growled.

"listen… whoever you are you're gonna have to leave… this is-" she cut him off.

"Just shut up and listen… I'll make this as simple as possible…"she folded her arms across her chest and glared. "okay… you might want to sit down or something…"

"I'll stand…" he said stonily.

"whatever…" she leaned against the counter "okay… basically I come from a long line of… of…" she struggled with the words "like… genies…" she spat out the work and looked away angrily.

Sasuke stared… then laughed, a dry sarcastic laugh. "Hahaha.. yeah.. ha.. did Naruto send you?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Make a wish…" she said, ignoring his question.

He was getting tired of this, it was late. "This is ridiculous, get out of my house now please" he growled, having enough of her antics.

"Make a wish" she said again, her face unmoving.

"what is this bullshit! How much did the dobe pay you?" he asked, becoming angrier by the minute.

"make a wish…" she said again…

"Fine" he yelled "ill play your stupid fucking game, I wish … hehehe, I wish I had a samurai sword, and full body armor, oh and a turkey dinner, and I wish is was raining" he laughed and threw his hands in the air, he turned and set the teapot on the counter, hoping that she would leave now.

She shrugged "okay…" she snapped her fingers and Sasuke felt something heavy in his hand, and his shoulders were suddenly pushed down by some heavy weight and something encased his head. He could smell food that had not been there before. "what the.." he lifted his hand and saw a sword.. he could feel a suit of armor covering his entire body, and when he turned his head he could see a turkey dinner spread out on his table. He heard the girl laugh "you look pretty ridiculous" she said bitterly and sat down at the table where she began picking through the food and making herself a place. He stood there stunned, unable to breath for what felt like hours. He could hear rain pattering his window outside, the sky had been cloudless and clear last time he checked… he finally caught his breath and gasped "g-g-get this off of me!" He gasped.

"You have to wish it…" she sighed.

"fine! I wish it was gone!" she snapped and he blinked. It was gone.

"what the hell…" he said as he backed away from her. "I told you… I can grant any wish you want…" she said, picking up a fork and twiddling it between her fingers.

"what the hell… how did you do that?" he glared at her.

"I just told you!" she huffed, hopping off of the counter. "No, no thats bullshit… this is a joke right!" he yelled backing into a wall. "Make another wish…" she said shrugging.

"No, just get out!" he yelled.

"listen" she said calmly "just make a wish… wish for something simple"

"what the hell…" he whispered to himself. "just do it.." she sighed.

"fine.. I … I wish I had a tomato!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air. "Okay," she tossed him a tomato, perfectly red and ripe. He caught it and stared. "Try it…" she said. He did.

He bit into it slowly and almost smiled at the taste, it was perfect. "do you believe me now?" she asked, walking over to the couch and sitting herself down.

"so… you're a genie?" he asked in disbelief.

"sort of… but we prefer the name Wish Giver, Genie is so cheesy… that teapot you were given… that was mine, and whoever drinks the tea becomes my…" she struggled for the correct word.

"…wait…" he stood up "so you're a genie… and that's your lamp?" she nodded "In a sense yes… only I don't live in it… I live in a normal village… and I was living the happy life of a student until you called me here…"

"so I'm your… your master?" he said slowly. She nodded "but I don't like to use that word… and I don't do any of that weird genie stuff either… like bow my head and poof around…" she stared at her nail beds; he could see a deep frown gracing her features.

"I don't believe this…" he mumbled.

She sighed and looked around "so… Konaha huh…"

"wait… so you're a human?" he asked. She glared at him "yes, I live in Suna… I attended the academy there…"

"then how are you a genie?" he asked.

"long story…" she mumbled and looked away.

"so… what now?" he asked "do I get a limited amount of wishes or something?"

"not really…" She sighed and stood up to face him "You and I are stuck together for… a long time.."

"wow…" Sasuke said, "this... this is unreal" he breathed.

She nodded "but it's not all great…"

"what?"

"well not really bad for you.. bad for me… I get sick if I don't grant a certain amount of wished every so often… and I have never seen this or heard of it, but supposedly if I don't grant wishes I'll die" she stated, a hint of bitterness hidden behind her voice.

"wait… you'll _die_?" he asked. She nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"that's a little harsh, so… okay… you're a genie… I can make any wish a want…" he looked around his house "I … I wish my house was perfectly clean" she didn't say anything.

Sasuke stared in awe as all the grime and dust slowly dissolved into thin air, his carpet went from tan to pure white and his counters and table glimmered like stars. "This is amazing" he breathed. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Okay… I wish… I had a bigger TV"

He blinked and his TV had doubled in size, accompanied by crystal clear sound and picture.

"this is incredible!" He turned to Sakura "so what now?"

"well… I will be attending your school… everyone will think I'm just an average student… my new apartment is right across from yours but for the most part I will be staying here…"

"here?" he asked in disbelief. "I know I know… but it's another one of those weird things that I have to do, I have to be near you or else I get all weird and sick… so I don't really have any say in this…" she sighed again.

"well… are you going to sleep here?" he asked unsurely.

She grinned drying and shook her head "no I sleep in my own place… but there is a door to my apartment behind you" she pointed behind his.

He turned around "Fucking hell!" he yelled. A new door that hadn't been there before now graced his living room. "h-how?" he walked over to the door and opened it, peering inside at the spacious room. It had cream colored walls and lovely gold hued sheets. "That was my room in Suna… the only thing I could bring with me…" she stated.

"this is amazing… but wait" he faced her "wont people notice that I have another room?"

She shook her head "to them it'll just look like a closet…" Sasuke closed it and opened it again, she was right, a small closet…

"So… Sasuke right?" she asked. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts "uh, yes… and uh, Sakura?"

She nodded "well… its midnight and I'm tired as hell… so…" she shifted awkwardly and stood up and walked towards her door.

He nodded "yea… okay then… uh, goodnight?" he backed away towards his room.

"Yea" she said, not facing him. Her door closed and Sasuke wandered into his room.

He glanced at the clock

1:37am

He had school in the morning… that was priority. But as the Uchiha lay down in bed and closed his eyes… he couldn't bring sleep upon himself. Because his brain was busy swimming with ideas. Wishes yet to be made… and vengeance yet to be had.

"I wish…" he chucked… "for anything I want…"

"anything at all…" Sasuke closed his eyes but he was not asleep… he smiled and thought about his new situation… and wondered if it was all just a dream….

Okay ! so tell me what you all think about this! Now I do like to add plenty of twists and mystery into my fics so don't expect this to be one of the high school drama things. I'm not saying that it isn't going to have any of that but I like to add different things into the mixture.

=D


End file.
